Pequeña promesa
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: No es recurrente, sin embargo, cada vez que Shizuo se sube a la moto con Celty, evita sostenerse de ella. Está bien que sea el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro pero, ¿acaso no era normal intentar tomar precauciones? Lo que no saben, es que el verdadero motivo de esto se remonta a los días en que Shizuo y Shinra eran aún estudiantes.


Contenido: One-shot, romance, amistad(?), mención de acontecimientos ocurridos en el capítulo 25 de la primera temporada (algunos lo catalogan como OVA).

Pareja: Mención de Shinra x Celty.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Wow! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin escribir algo decente y menos de durarara! Esta vez es un muy pequeño one-shot que surgió después de leer un **headcanon** en la página de Facebook de **"Addicts to Durarara".** Me permitieron tomar la idea y escribirla. ¡Muchas gracias! En fin, lo mismo de siempre, durarara no me pertenece, la obra original es de Ryohgo Narita, por lo que este fic es solamente inspiración y ocio, no tiene fines lucrativos. ¡Disfrútenlo!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Como cualquier otra mañana, Heiwajima Shizuo se levantó cuando el sol comenzaba a salir. Después de haberse dado una ducha rápida para poder despertarse, tomó un improvisado desayuno (un envase de leche), se despidió de su hermano menor y finalmente partió, como todos los días, hacia la escuela.

Raira afortunadamente no se encontraba lejos de su casa, por lo que podía llegar fácilmente caminando. Durante el trayecto no fue raro encontrar una o dos personas dispuestos a propinarle una golpiza aunque, como siempre, Heiwajima se encargaba de dejarlos noqueados en algún lugar cerca de la banqueta.

Todo marchaba igual que cualquier otro día. O al menos eso pensaba hasta que encontró a Kishitani Shinra (con un puchero en su rostro que simulaba algún tipo de molestia) en el pasillo de las aulas.

Con los brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido, veía directamente a los ojos de Shizuo, aun si para eso debía doblar dolorosamente su cuello debido a la obvia diferencia de alturas.

-Heiwajima-san- Lo llamó lentamente. Probablemente lo llamaba por su apellido para recalcar su seriedad y enojo, aunque eso solo provoco que Shizuo levantara su ceja derecha, intrigado pero sin ningún tipo de miedo.- ¿Se puede saber qué hacías el día de ayer por la tarde?- Su pie golpeaba en ritmo constante el suelo.

-¿Ayer?- Contestó con su ronca voz. Le pareció ver como Shinra temblaba levemente pero no cambiaba de actitud.- Después de intentar matar a la pulga...me dirigí a casa.

-No solo te dirigiste a casa, ¿cierto?- Shinra se levantó de puntitas para intentar acercar su rostro e intentar intimidar, aunque fuese un poco al rubio. Obviamente no funcionó.- ¿¡Puedes decirme qué hacías ayer en la motocicleta de Celty?!

-Ah...- Exclamó levemente después de la última línea. Todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido.

-Nada de "Ah".- Shinra finalmente comenzaba a gritar. A Shizuo solamente le recordó a una rabieta que hace un niño cuando le quitan su juguete.- ¡Los vi el día de ayer! ¡No intentes negarlo!- El chico infló sus cachetes e intentaba retener unas lagrimitas en sus parpados debido al enojo.

-En realidad no fue nada.- La serenidad en su voz solo empeoró los pucheros del más bajo.- Ayer, esa estúpida pulga escurridiza se salió con las suyas y, después de que el camión me golpeara, Celty me ayudó a regresar a casa.

Después de oír la explicación, Shinra cambió de expresión casi instantáneamente, pero no era una de preocupación, sino de fascinación por saber que su amigo había sido arrollado y, aun así, se encontraba al día siguiente como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Estás seguro de que no puedo hacerte una pequeña autopsia? Seguro que...- Detuvo su hablar cuando vi la mirada molesta del rubio.

Tosió fingidamente para poder retomar el tema y recuperar la compostura.

-Aun así, no deberías subirte al transporte de mi futura esposa.- Colocó sus manos en su cintura mientras se inclinaba hacia él.- No es bueno estar caminando tranquilamente en la calle, después de un arduo día de clases, y de repente ver a la que algún día será tu mujer siendo abrazada por tu amigo mientras van sobre una motocicleta que relincha.- Shinra volvió a fruncir su ceño mientras intentaba darse a explicar.

Shizuo sólo alcanzó a suspirar. Dispuesto a explicar lo estúpido que sonaba aquella queja, ambos fueron interrumpidos de su pequeña plática por la voz de un profesor desde sus espaldas.

-Heiwajima, Kishitani, la clase va a comenzar.- Ambos estudiantes asintieron con un leve "si" antes de ingresar al aula. Shinra, por supuesto, aun molesto e insatisfecho por no haber podido terminar su pequeña charla.

Durante las clases, Shizuo no hizo ni el pequeño esfuerzo para poner atención. De alguna manera, las palabras de Shinra se habían clavado fuertemente en su mente, por lo que comenzaba a irritarse un poco por no poder sacar de su cabeza aquel desesperante eco con la voz del castaño.

Especialmente la palabra "amigo".

Heiwajima Shizuo podía ser el estudiante más temido de Raira debido a su monstruosa fuerza, razón suficiente para que la mayoría de los alumnos de dicha institución (y hasta de otras escuelas) no se atrevieran a acercársele ni siquiera para darle los buenos días. Y quienes tenían el valor suficiente para hacerlo, también estaban dotados con una gran estupidez para intentar provocarlo y comenzar un conflicto.

Las únicas excepciones eran, probablemente, Shinra y Kadota, aunque casi nunca hablaba con el segundo.

Y claro, también estaba la raíz de sus problemas e irritación: Orihara Izaya.

Al recordarlo, Shizuo partió en dos el lapicero que sostenía entre sus dedos, causando un gritito de espanto del chico que se sentaba a su lado.

Sin embargo, regresando al punto inicial de su pensamiento, era extraño para él poder llamar a alguien "amigo".

¿En qué preciso momento Shinra había pasado de ser un lunático y extraño niño que lo seguía a todas partes solo para convencerlo de abrirle los intestinos y que, además, estaba enfermo de un amor extravagante por una chica que (literalmente) había perdido su cabeza, a ser alguien que podía llamar "amigo"...?

Vaya...todo se estaba volviendo tremendamente complicado.

Pero, suponiendo que aquel término podía ser aplicable para Shinra...bueno, era comprensible (aunque fuese solo un poco) su molestia.

 _"No sería bueno ver a tu amigo abrazando a la chica que te gusta"._

Soltó un suspiro cansado, más parecido a un gruñido mientras soltaba el lápiz partido sobre su pupitre.

 _"Qué molestia"._

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 ** _.-Varios años después.-_**

-¡Bienvenida!- Gritó entusiasmado Shinra al ver a su amada cruzar por el marco de la puerta. Ella levantó su dispositivo con el mensaje "Estoy en casa" mientras se quitaba el casco, dejando a la vista su cuello sin sostener ninguna cabeza y dejando libre aquella mística fumarola negra que salía de su cuerpo.

-Te llevó más tiempo del que esperaba.- Decía Shinra en un tono que a Celty le pareció infantil.

Aquel día era el primer descanso que tenía desde hace tiempo, Celty se había propuesto descansar en casa mientras veía algunos programas atrasados, aunque Shinra tenía planeado pasar todo el día como tórtolos enamorados en algún lugar cercano a casa.

Aunque, de una u otra manera, ningún plan se llevó a cabo, debido a que Shizuo e Izaya fueron los principales protagonistas de los disturbios ocasionados en Ikebukuro mientras, el recién descubierto cómo hermano menor de Shizuo, Hanejima Yuuhei, transmitía un programa especial para encontrar a la mejor pareja del distrito. Las cosas se habían salido de control así que Celty había decidido ir para intentar detenerlos.

-Así que al final, Orihara-kun escapó otra vez.- Decía Shinra mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón, justo al lado de la dullahan.- ¿Encontraste a Shizuo después de eso?

-Sí, estaba muy molesto. Aunque pude calmarlo y llevarlo a casa para que se tranquilizara.- Escribió rápidamente en la pantalla la mujer.

-¿Lo llevaste a casa?- Celty sintió un pequeño arrepentimiento después de haber dicho aquello y un mal presentimiento creció cuando vio la expresión de Shinra, haciendo un puchero digno de un niño de 9 años.- ¿En tu motocicleta?

-Sí, bueno...lo arrolló un camión de carga durante la tarde...quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien...- Escribió nerviosa.

-Es Shizuo, es obvio que estaría bien.- Contestó molesto, recargando su espalda en el sofá.

-Shizuo es un buen amigo, era lo mejor que podía hacer por él.- Tocó su hombro para que leyera su mensaje, aunque a Shinra solo le bastó mirarlo levemente para descifrarlo.

Ambos quedaron en un extraño silencio. Los celos de Shinra podían ser increíblemente molestos cuando se lo proponía.

-Pero no te abrazó... ¿verdad?- Dijo aun molesto después de algunos segundos. Celty volteó a verlo. Si la chica tuviera cejas habría levantado una por la curiosa pregunta.

-No. No lo hizo.- Contestó.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Celty se percató de que, aun cuando no fuera común, cada vez que Shizuo se subía a Shooter, jamás la había abrazado por la cintura (como sería lo normal), ni siquiera por seguridad de evitar caerse. Estaba de acuerdo con que él era el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro, pero ¿acaso no era normal intentar tomar precauciones?

-Nunca lo ha hecho, ahora que lo pienso.- Confirmó con un mensaje escrito. Al leerlo, Shinra suspiró nuevamente, aunque ahora, después de hacerlo, parecía estar de mejor humor.

-Eso es porque yo se lo hice prometer.- Sonrío al recordarlo. Después de ver un signo de interrogación en el dispositivo de Celty, Shinra decidió continuar.- Cuando aún estudiábamos en Raira, una vez también lo llevaste a casa después de que Orihara-kun le tendiera una trampa igual a la de hoy. Después de eso le hice prometer que, cada vez que subiera a la motocicleta contigo, no tenía permitido ni siquiera sostenerse de tu espalda. Después de todo, eras mi futura esposa.

El doctor hablaba mientras mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Como si aquel hecho fuese algo digno de orgullo o algún pacto legendario. En cambio la dullahan no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera vergüenza combinada con un poco de pena por el pobre Shizuo.

Shinra aun podía recordar claramente como, después de clases, aquel día había escuchado las primeras disculpas honestas por parte de su amigo.

 _"Probablemente él ya ni siquiera recuerde ese día, pero de alguna manera sigue manteniendo su promesa"_ pensó melancólico antes de abalanzarse sobre su amada. Ella, sorprendida, intentó esquivarlo pero al no lograrlo, ambos terminaron acostados sobre el sofá. Shinra la abrazaba y se restregaba sobre su delgado cuerpo.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

En algún otra parte de la ciudad, el hombre más fuerte y temido de Ikebukuro soltó un estornudo ruidoso.

-Tal vez sea un resfriado.- Se murmuró a sí mismo.

-Tal vez alguien está pensando en ti.- Contestó Tom mientras le sonreía.

-¿Por qué alguien estaría pensando en mí?- Preguntaba ingenuo Shizuo.

-No sé, algún amigo, tal vez.- Ante la mirada muda y confusa del más alto, Tom solamente lo miró divertido mientras le daba un par de palmadas en el hombro, retomando su vista hacia frente por la angosta calle.

 _¿"Amigo"?_ Shizuo dejó vagar un rato su mente antes de sonreír levemente.

 _"Hasta yo puedo admitir que tengo un par de esos "amigos"._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN.-.-.-.-.-.-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Después de leer ese headcanon no pude contenerme a escribir esto xD. Es pequeño pero en verdad me entretuve bastante en el transporte público mientras lo escribía. Espero que les haya gustado, no he escrito mucho últimamente pero quiero volver a retomar el ritmo aunque sea un poco. Si lo desean, pueden dejar sus reviews en la cajita de comentarios de acá abajo. ¡Espero leerlos muy pronto! ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
